Return of the Dragon
by Kyo Fan Club President
Summary: When two mysterious characters suddenly appear in the forest near the Shoma residence of Tohru, everything goes crazy. The visitors are strange girl who looks like a teenage Kisa but has cat ears, paws, and a tail, and a real live dragon! R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket (I'm working on that, I've already kidnapped Kyo and the monkey dude and driven Akito insane :3), but I own Kitsura and Hikaru.

Chapter 1: The Portal Stones

Kitsura and her dragon friend Hikaru had been fleeing from the Dragon Slayers for the past few days. Ever since the fateful day she had met Hikaru, her entire world had been turned upside-down. The past few days had been filled with late nights, rare meals, and extremely uncomfortable sleeping places. They had been attempting for the past few days to reach a place where they might be able to escape this realm. They were currently resting before attempting to cross over into another realm. As they rested, Kitsura reflected back on that fateful day when she had met Hikaru.

Flashback

_"Who are you?" asked Kitsura._

_"My name is Hikaru, and I'm from another dimension. What's your name human?" the dragon inquired._

_"My name is Kitsu-what the hell? How can you be from another dimension?" she yelled._

_"My kind have the ability to travel between certain dimensions. Now, would you please tell me your name?"_

_"My name is Kitsura, and please forgive me for yelling at you Hikaru." Kitura responded._

_"It's okay," chuckled the dragon. "Most of your kind don't have the guts to yell at a dragon, let alone cuss at one. I admire your courage Kitsura."_

_"Oh. Uh . . . thanks, I guess," she replied nervously. "No offense Hikaru, but you really shouldn't be here."_

_"Why is that?" inquired the dragon._

_"If you must know, for some reason, the ruler of the planet issued an order about 30 years ago that stated that if a dragon was found, the authorities were to be notified immediately so that the dragon could be contained and eventually executed," Kitsura explained. _

_"WHAT!" Hikaru bellowed, making the nearby trees tremble. "HOW DARE THAT INSIGINFICANT LITTLE WORM DO THAT! WHERE IS HE? I MUST AVENGE MY BRETHEREN! I MUST DESTROY THE MONSTER THAT DARED TO ATTEMPT TO EXTERMINATE MY RACE! HE MUST PAY!"_

_"Will you shutup you moron!"_

"_WHY SHOULD I!" Hikaru shrieked._

_"That's why you idiot!" screamed Kitsura, pointing at about 20 gloved men in black uniforms standing about 30 feet away._

_"Oh," muttered Hikaru._

_"Dragon, you are to come with us to be held and eventually executed," the closest man said. "And as for you," said the officer, glancing at Kitsura, " you are to be punished for not notifying us of this dragon. Now come with us."_

_"NEVER YOU FOOLS! YOU HEAR ME! NEVER!" shrieked Hikaru._

_All of a sudden, Hikari's eyes glowed silver, and a wall of stone erupted out of the ground between them and the Dragon Slayer squad._

_"Get on my back quickly Kitsura!" yelled Hikaru._

_Kitsura wasted no time in getting on Hikaru's back. As he leapt into the sky, his eyes still glowing an eerie shade of silver, she let loose a whoop of joy and defiance._

_"Try and catch us now you losers! Wohoo!"_

EndFlashback

"Are we at the Portal Stones yet Hikaru?" Kitsura asked.

"Yes. They are just over those hills," responded Hikaru, gesturing towards some hills about half a mile away.

"Good, because we need to move. NOW!" she growled.

About 50 of the Dragon Slayers were about a quarter of a mile away.

"Right, we do need to move," muttered Hikaru. "Get on my back, we'll get there sooner if we fly."

In a matter of minutes they were at the stones. The stones themselves were each roughly 15 feet high, and their centers were carved out, making them appear to look like massive stone doughnuts. Covering each of the carved-out centers were veils that looked like liquid silver.

"How do we know where each portal leads Hikaru?" asked Kitsura.

"I don't. Only the Dragon Mages of my homeworld know where each portal leads," he responded.

"Well, we need to pick a portal now because we're going to be dead in about a minute!"

The Dragon Slayers were about 50 meters away, closing in fast and each armed with a deadly black lightning bolt ready to be thrown at the dragon.

"To the center portal NOW!" screamed Kitsura.

"As the humans say, here goes nothing," muttered Hikaru. "Get on my back now Kitsura!"

Kitsura leapt onto his back just as Hikari jumped for the portal. As soon as he slipped through the veil, everything went crazy. Kitsura had to cling onto Hikaru's neck so she wouldn't fall of him as they tumbled trough the vortex. As they approached the next dimension, they both sensed presences. Many of them were in turmoil, while others were happy and content.

But there was one presence that only Hikaru was able to sense. To him, the presence was vile and evil, its mind sick and twisted. It seemed to coil itself around his mind like a vile snake, suffocating him and draining his energy. All of a sudden, he passed out as soon as they had entered the other dimension.

They were falling though the sky, headed towards a small clearing in a thick forest. It took Kitsura about 2 seconds to realize that they had successfully passed into the dimension. It took her another 2 seconds to realize that they were falling through the sky and towards a very painful landing.

"DAMMIT HIKARU! WAKE UP YOU MORON!" screamed Kitsura in vain attempts to awaken the dragon, but was having no luck in arousing him.

"Oh crap," was last thing she said when Hikaru made contact with the ground with a sickening crunch and sent her flying into the nearby bushes.

A/N: Hope you people enjoyed this chappie! There will be more soon (hopefully). There will be much Akito bashing in this fic (all Akito haters rejoice!). R & R. Please, no flames peoples.


End file.
